bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mei Tanaki (archiwum)
Arya, znana pod ziemskim imieniem - Mei Tsuki Tanaki (明依月田中) lub Maja Tsuki Tanaki – córka Zeusa, Niebiański Zabójca Smoków i wojowniczka Ventusa. Jest członkinią i głównym graczem Ventusa w BakuGalaxy. Na świecie znana głównie pod pseudonimem Kazekage. Charakter w remoncie Relacje Przyjaźń z Ami thumb|186pxMei i Ami to najlepsze przyjaciółki. Są praktycznie nie rozłączne. Jednak łączy je coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Rodzina Ami jest ścigana przez bandytów i niebezpiecznych złoczyńców. Jako że Mei ma umiejętności ninja, została jej osobistym ochroniarzem gdy miały po 6 lat. Rodzice Ami szukali właśnie kogoś w jej wieku by nie czuła się nieswojo. Na początku dziewczyny się do siebie nie odzywały często lecz później zaczęły się bardzo dobrze dogadywać. Dla Ami, Mei była wtedy zwykłą koleżanką i zwykłą osobą która ma ją chronić. Jednak z czasem uświadomiły sobie że nie potrafią bez siebie żyć. Tanaki często stawiała swoje życie na szali by obronić Sawa. Dziewczyny toszczą się o siebie jak siostry i na tyle dobrze się znają że umiejętnie omijają kłótnie nie mówiąc tego co mogło by którą z nich urazić. Czasem Mei mówi do Ami One-San (Starsza Siostro). Sawa często powierza Tanaki swoje tajemnice, Mei jest dla niej osobą, której zawsze może wszystko powiedzieć, tak samo jak Ami dla Mei. Tanaki często pomaga jej w sprawach sercowych i tak samo jak Sawa jej. thumb|left|160px|Mei i Osa Przyjaźń z Oskarem Początek znajomości tej dwójki sięga ich czasów w przedszkolu. Zostali zapisani do specjalnego przedszkola dla Ninja i byli w jednej grupie (choć Mei była o prawie 2 lata młodsza). Na początku Mei nie przepadała za czarnowłosym. Często sobie dokuczali a czasem nawet bili. Po jakimś czasie gdy odkryli że nie ma nikogo innego z kim można by się bawić, zaprzyjaźnili się. Po paru latach oboje zaczęli grać w bakugan przez co częściej się widywali a później razem dołączyli do jednej drużyny - BakuGalaxy. Mei zakochała się w nim, on się zakochał w niej. Mei wie że czasem ma trudny charakter i jest jedną z nielicznych, która potrafi mu uświadomić wiele rzeczy. Świetnie się czuje w jego obecności. Później Osa odszedł z BakuGalaxy i ich więzi się zerwały. Po paru tygodniach znów zaczęli ze sobą przebywać, a Oskar wrócił do drużyny. Przyjaźń z Peterem Mei, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Pita to wydawał się jej trochę tępy co szybko okazało się mylnym wrażeniem. Na co dzień Mei i Pit dokuczają sobie co często kończy się thumbużyciem przemocy przez Tanaki. Na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na to że się zbytnio nie lubią ale na misjach można zauważyć prawdziwą przyjaźń pomiędzy nimi. Oboje sobie pomagają itd. Są oczywiście momenty w których oboje się dobrze dogadują ale zazwyczaj nie trwa to długo... Z biegiem czasu znajdują swój wspólny język. Oboje używają form grzecznościowych typu -chan (w przypadku Pita do Mei). Pit jest jedyną osobą, która po dotknięciu kosy Mai nie zaznała żadnych obrażeń, dlatego Tanaki zamyka przed Evansem swoje bronie na 12 magicznych kłódek, ale i tak Pit się do nich dobiera. Peter jest dla niej jak brat, zna go jak własną kieszeń. thumb|left|186px Przyjaźń z Alex Już na początku można zauważyć że Alexy i Mei świetnie się dogadują. Obydwie mają swoją unikalną broń (Alex - patelnia, Mei - katana) których ofiarami zazwyczaj zostają chłopaki. Obydwie mają zazwyczaj dobry humor i potrafią rozweselić towarzystwo. Mają czasami podobnym tok myślenia. Jedyne kłótnie pomiędzy nimi to zazwyczaj kłótnie o ostatni chrupek Maja lubi pogadać z Alexy na temat koni, bo obydwie uwielbiają jeździć konno. Przyjaźń z Adrianem Dragneelem Adi lubi wszystko podpalać, w szczególności szkołę i biblioteki co nie zawsze podoba się Mei. Tanaki zawsze thumb|186px wybija mu głupie pomysły z głowy lecz niekiedy można zobaczyć że imponuje ją jego "mądrość". W walce są całkiem zgrani, często ze sobą rywalizują kto będzie lepszy lub pokaże większą moc. W sumie typowa znajomość dziewczyny i chłopaka. Przyjaźń z Mateuszem Mateusz Sharp jest kuzynem Mei więc trudno tu mówić o takiej zwykłej przyjaźni, lecz założę się że gdyby nie powiedzieli że są kuzynami uważali by ich za zwykłych przyjaciół. Jeśli chodzi o ich relacje są całkiem niezłe. Mei dostaje przy nim głupawki (raz skończyło się to psychiatrykiem). Przyjaźń z Luke'em Cóż, na początku jest tak jak w przypadku Pita - Luk obrywa kataną (lub patelnią od Alexy). Czasem zachowuje się trochę arogancko lecz Mei nie zwraca na to większej uwagi. Toleruje jego wady i stawia większą wagę na jego zalety, dzięki czemu ich przyjaźń przetrwała. Raz Luk wydalił Mei i Pita z BakuGalaxy, ale wszystko się ustabilizowało. Tanaki lubi jego humor i to że jest często rozgadany. Podziwia go za jego wiarę w siebie i za szczerość i odwagę. Mei tego nie przyznaje ale pod tym względem jest on dla niej wzorem. Przyjaźń z Adrianem Shanem Adi to jeden z najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół Mei. Jest osobą u której Tanaki zawsze znajduje wsparcie i która wszystko wysłucha. Zawsze gdy ma problem kieruje się do Shane'a. Bardzo go ceni i zawsze broni. Lubi jego humor. W jego obecności rzadko się nudzi. Adi bardzo wszystko przeżywa więc też czasem potrzebuje wsparcia, które znajduje u Mei. Tanaki lubi być w jego towarzystwie. Jeszcze nigdy się ze sobą nie pokłócili. Jest jedną z osób, której powierza swoje tajemnice. Przyjaźń z Kabuto Przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Choć znają się już tyle lat nigdy się nie pokłócili. Wspierają siebie nawzajem i pomagają. Jest on dla Mei jak brat, mogli by oddać za siebie życie. Jest on osobą z którą Mei nigdy się nie nudzi. thumb|186pxUwielbia jego humor i dobrą zabawę z nim. Zawsze znajduje u niego osobę, która ją zrozumie. Nigdy nie uraził Mei, jeśli mu się coś nie podoba zostawia to dla siebie. Toleruje to że czasem Mei go wali, nie można tu powiedzieć o przyzwyczajeniu się. Bywa że Tanaki przeprasza go za to. Kabuto oczywiście nie lubi jak Mei go bije ale tak jak ona nie zważa na wady. Zadum często opowiada Mei różne historie przy których razem się śmieją. Jedną z ulubionych cech Mei u niego jest jego bezinteresowna pomoc. Często wyjawia mu swoje tajemnice. Jest osobą, której bezgranicznie ufa i zawsze może na niego liczyć. Choć jest zakręcony jest jednym z tych naj naj najlepszych przyjaciół. Przyjaźń z Minato Drugi przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Często bywa wybuchowy przez co nie każdy go lubi i ma dużo wrogów. Mei thumb|left|186px zawsze staje w jego obronie, nie lubi gdy ktoś go poniża. Lubi spędzać z nim czas, mają podobne hobby. Jest jednym z tych naj naj przyjaciół. Czasem z nim się kłóci ale zawsze o tym jakoś zapominają. Bywa że można powiedzieć że dopełniają siebie nawzajem. Raz jest on spokojny a Mei wybucha, a innym razem odwrotnie. Można zauważyć u nich wiele wspólnego. Lubi spędzać z nim czas na walce, próbują się nawzajem prześcignąć co jest dla nich fajną zabawą. Tak samo jak Mei Minato lub olśniewać otoczenie. Przyjaźń z Rexem Dziewczyna bardzo ufa Rexowi, wie że może mu wszystko powiedzieć i na niego liczyć. Mei nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić drużynę bez niego. Bardzo go szanuje i podziwia, nie tylko za jego wiedzę. Stara się go zawsze pocieszać, tak jak to robi on. Zawsze znajduje u niego wsparcie. Lubi z nim rozmawiać, kiedy tylko zacznie mówić Rex od początku do końca zawsze wysłucha. Czasem sięga do niego po radę, jeśli nie jest czegoś pewna. Lubi czytać jego opowieści. Hobby i lubiane rzeczy Oprócz fascynacją bakuganami, sztukami walki i medycyną Mei lubi robić różne wynalazki. Nie zawsze mają one konkretny cel, czasem są zupełnie bezużyteczne. Maja lubi robić pułapki na wrogów, rozkładać i składać z powrotem różne rzeczy. Interesuje się astronomią, lubi przyglądać się niebu w nocy. Ma także dużą wiedzę na temat przyrody. Lubi słuchać różnej muzyki, a sama gra świetnie na perkusji i czasem śpiewa. W wieku 17 lat bardzo rozwinęła swój talent wokalny. Lubi rysować różne postacie z anime lub mangi i swoich przyjaciół. Bywa że Tanaki pisze opowiadania co pozwala się jej zrelaksować po ciężkim dniu. Lubi oglądać anime, czytać mange i dobre książki. Uwielbia jeździć konno i wspinać się. Jest też niezłym piłkarzem. Fascynują ją również sporty ekstremalne, takie jak jazda na snowboardzie. Kocha zwierzęta i przebywać pośród nich. Ma orła Abyss, suczkę Alsę, konia Lucka i kotkę Venayę. Znaczenie w drużynach BakuGalaxy Mei w BakuGalaxy często załatwia drużynie środki transportu. W razie problemów z policją często wyjaśnia sprawę. Bywa "panią od polskiego" i poprawia członków w razie błędów językowych. Jest medykiem w drużynie i często pomaga w obmyślaniu strategii. Team 7 Zorganizowana strategiczna z drużyny. Jest najsilniejsza z drużyny toteż często wyprowadza Minato i Kabuto z kłopotów. Często motywuje chłopaków do walki do samego końca. Jest również osobą najbardziej zorganizowaną i odpowiedzialną za środki transportów, miejsce w hotelach itp. oraz za złożenie wszelkich raportów. Reprezentuje drużynę na wszystkich spotkaniach jako kapitan. Również w razie problemów ze złamaniem prawa przez któregoś z członków stawia się by wyjaśnić sprawę. Jest jedynym medykiem w drużynie. Przeszłość thumb|left Mei urodziła się na górze Olimp; jej ojcem był Zeus, matka nieznana. W wieku 2 lat została oddana smoczycy Grandine, która ją wychowała i u której nauczyła się władać magią Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Smoków. Jej szkolenie dobiegło końca po czterech latach i została zesłana na ziemię by rozpętać chaos. Polecenia jej ojca nie doszły jednak do niej. Została przygarnięta przez rodzinę Tanaki, jednak jej i ich pamięć została przemieniona by uważali siebie za prawdziwą rodzinę. Przez następne 10 lat żyła normalnie; dołączyła do tajnej organizacji shinobi, oraz do słynnego zespołu BakuGalaxy. Poznała wielu nowych ludzi oraz stała się "ochroniarzem" swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki - Amalii Sawy, która również pochodziła z Olimpu i została wychowana przez smoka, jednak żadna z nich o tym nie wiedziała. Opanowała wiele nowych umiejętności i nauczyła się doskonale władać broniami, szczególnie kosą. Poznała też swoją inną formę - Armageddonu i poznała swoje alter ego - Red Shooter. Dopiero w wieku 16 lat poznała prawdę: że jest córką Zeusa, siostrą Adriana Shane'a i to, że jej prawdziwe imię to Arya. Król bogów widząc, że nie skończyła zadania nie chciał zmuszać do jego wykonania i dziewczyna wróciła na Ziemię. Pomimo że był jej ojcem nie chciała zostać i powracała tam tylko raz na rok. Wygląd Meikówna.jpg|Wygląd nr 1 Otonashi2.jpg|Wygląd nr 2 Tanaki54.jpg|Wygląd nr 4 MeiMorgiana.jpg|Wygląd nr 5 MeikaMizutani.jpg|Wygląd nr 6 MeikaMashiro.jpg|Wygląd nr 7 MeiKonatsu22.jpg|Wygląd nr 8 MeiRyouko.jpg|Wygląd nr 9 MeiRitsu1.jpg|Wygląd nr 10 MeiNW13.png|Seria Przyspieszony Świat MeikaLeafa2.png|Alfheim MeiKanade.jpg|Tenshi 125957.jpeg|Tryumf Herosów Wygląd nr 1 Ma jasnoniebieskie, wpadające w zieleń oczy i blond włosy. Ubrana jest w zieloną lub czasem czerwoną tunikę i ciemnozielone getry. Ochraniacz przywiązuje na głowę, niczym opaska. Na początku ma długie włosy, lecz po incydencie w lesie ścina je, by chronić przyjaciół. Trochę później Tanaki nosi ciemnozieloną bluzkę zapinaną, bez rękawów, getry i coś w rodzaju spodenek (nie do końca normalnych). Nosi także buty na lekko podwyższonym obcasie, do tego czarne nagollenniki na łokciach i leginsy. Podczas walk Mei nakłada czarne rękawiczki. Włosy ma krotko ścięte, a ochraniacz nadal nosi jako opaskę, na głowie. Wygląd nr 2 Mei obcięła włosy i zafarbowała sobie włosy na granatowo (wypadek z farbą). Nosi na głowie sztuczne okulary z czerwoną oprawką. Jej codziennym strojem stał się mundurek szkolny. Wygląd nr 3 Wygląd nr 4 Mei poprzez upadek na schodach została poważnie ranna i rzecz jasna uzdrowiła ją Eve. Ma ciemniejsze włosy do ramion, najczęściej związane w dwa kitki i wyraziste, zielone oczy. Nosi białą koszulę z bufiastymi rękawami a na to żółty swterek-kamizelkę. Pod tym ma zielony krawat. Często ma na sobie również czarny, długi płaszcz zapinany na dwa duże, białe guziki. Nosi czerwoną spódniczkę w czarną kratkę i duże biało-czarne buty. Nie wiadomo dlaczego stała się trochę niższa, lecz dzięki temu stała się zwinniejsza. Wygląd nr 5 Jej włosy stają się długie i ciemno różowe, oczy też (efekt uboczny uzdrawiania Eve). Jej strój to biała, przewiewna sukienka (w tym czasie była w Egipcie), naszyjnik ze złotą "tarczą", srebrne bransoletki na nadgarstkach i coś tam brązowego na nogach. Wygląd nr 6 Włosy Mei przybierają brązowy kolor, tak samo jak oczy. Ma dwa kitki i znów zapuściła grzywkę. Jej strój to głównie czerwony mundurek szkolny. Wygląd nr 7 Włosy Mei wracają do koloru blond. Są długie i zazwyczaj rozpuszczone. Jej oczy przybierają kolor brązowy. Głównym jej strojem jest granatowy mundurek szkolny. Wygląd nr 8 Jej włosy przybierają kolor brzoskwiniowy, ma niebieskie oczy. Jej strój to głównie mundurek szkolny lub jasnoróżowa sukienka, na to dżinsowa katanka i lekko ciemniejsze od sukienki podkolanówki. Często można ją zobaczyć z zielonymi słuchawkami. Wygląd nr 9 Ma długie jasnobrązowe włosy i brązowe oczy. Nosi czarno-czerwony mundurek szkolny z lekko podartą "chustą" i białym paskiem na biodrach. Ma jaznobrązowe buty do kolan z czarnymi sznurowadłami. Wygląd nr 10 Włosy Mei przybierają kolor brązowy, podobnie jak jej oczy. Na krótkie włosy nosi żółtą opaskę. Jej głównym strojem jest granatowy mundurek szkolny. Seria Przyśpieszony Świat Trafiając do New World włosy Mei zmieniają kolor na granatowo szary, trudno dokładnie określić, ale nadal ma niebieskie oczy. Z jej lewego oka częściej leci Kemuri. Nosi czarny płaszcz, czarne krótkie spodenki z białym i brązowym paskiem, oraz wysokie czarne buty do kolan. W świetle wszystko wydaje się bardziej granatowe. Alfheim Ma blond włosy, spięte w kitek białą "gumką" i zielone oczy, oraz spiczaste, elfie uszy. Nosi biało-zielony strój ze złotymi i brązowymi elementami. Jej ubranie przypomina sukienkę z dużym brązowym paskiem, bufiastymi krótkimi rękawami i długimi białymi oraz biało-brązowe leginsy. Ma tego samego koloru buty prawie do kolan i białe nad kolanówki. Na szyi nosi coś w rodzaju naszyjnika, lecz nim nie jest (xd). Tenshi Ma jasno fioletowe długie włosy i żółte oczy. Jej strój to mundurek szkolny. Tryumf Herosów Ma różowawo białe włosy, które są związane w warkocze i czerwone oczy. Jej podstawowym strojem jest czewony, kwiecisty strój odkrywający brzuch oraz czarne leginsy i długie, również czerwone bezpalcowe rękawiczki. Anime Mei wystąpiła w wielu seriach jako pierwszoplanowy lub drugoplanowy bohater. Umiejętności Gra Bakugan Mei jest świetnym graczem bakugan. Przeciwników pokonuje dzięki dobrze obmyślonej strategii i dobrze przemyślanych ruchach. Świetnie współpracuje ze swoim bakuganem, a w kryzysowych sytuacjach zawsze ma jakiegoś asa w rękawie. Perfekcyjni przewiduje ruchy przeciwnika i szybko znajduje odpowiedni kontratak. Ninja w remoncie Niebiańska Magia w remoncie Mistrz Broni W wieku 16 lat Mei udało się zostać Mistrzem Kosy "Soul Eater". Od dawna władała kataną więc kosa nie sprawiła jej większych problemów. Dzięki zostaniu Mistrzem Broni Tanaki posiadła zdolność widzenia wszelkich dusz i wyczuwania ich na odległość. Potrafi też na podstawie duszy przeciwnika określić jego siłę i kim jest, oraz thumb|left|114pxpoznać czy kiedyś się z nim spotkała. Umie dostosować swoje fale dusz do kogoś innego, czyli po prostu połączyć z kimś swoją duszę. Potrafi kontrolować fale swojej duszy i "wyciszyć" je stając się niewyczuwalna dla nikogo. Umie też zaatakować falą duszy przeciwnika uniemożliwiając mu poruszanie się. Za pomocą kosy potrafi świetnie walczyć na krótki dystans (na daleki preferuje moc wiatru). Dzięki broni jest w stanie ominąć prawie każdy atak. Mei może zrobić z kosą praktycznie wszystko: stanąć na niej, obracać nią nad sobą, wbić ją w ziemię i zaatakować nieprzyjaciela nogami. Dzięki temu że Soul Eater jest długa Mei może już zaatakować zanim przeciwnik ją dosięgnie. Do tego jej walka wręcz i ona sama stała się szybsza, jest w stanie nadążyć nawet za atakami, które są wykonane z thumb|212px|Technika Kosy Duszyolbrzymią prędkością. Nawet w najgorszej sytuacji Meika potrafi zrobić trudny unik. Ponad to widzi niewidzialne osoby a niekiedy nawet zmarłe dusze i potrafi nawiązać z nimi kontakt. Jej technika Mistrza Broni to Technika Kosy Duszy. Jej broń staje się większa i przybiera inny kolor. Jest to najsilniejsza technika Mistrzów Kosy. Broń i Mistrz łączą swe dusze (tak, kosa ma dusze, a nawet ludzką formę) a jej moc jest zdolna przeciąć wszystko. Gdziekolwiek uderzy ciągnie się dalej olbrzymia fala mocy. Nie licząc BakuGalaxy nikt thumb|left|Mei, Forma Broni (Mei Weapon Form)jeszcze nie widział tej techniki dwa razy. Fale dusz są w stanie zabić słabsze dusze zanim Mei uderzy. Niestety, wykonanie tej techniki jest bardzo męczące i ma złe skutki na Tanaki. Jedynym słabym punktem techniki jest to, że może być używana przez krótki czas, a gdy Mistrz się rozproszy może nawet zaatakować wykonującą technikę. Do jej silniejszych ataków należy także Forma Broni. Broń i Mei stają się jednością więc Tanaki może wykorzystać moc swojej kosy. Dzięki temu na każdym centymetrze jej ciała może się pokazać w każdej chwili ostrze kosy. Alfheim thumb|left Alfheim to gatunek elfa wyspecjalizowany do latania i walki na bliski i daleki dystans. Są niezwykle wytrzymałe i mają w sobie dużo energii. Używają potężnych starożytnych zaklęć, składających się z paru do parunastu słów w języku elfickim oraz zapomnianej przez świat sztuki alchemii, przekazywanej z pokolenia na pokolenie w królewskiej rodzinie Alfheimów. Mają dużo siły i potrafią latać nawet trzy razy dłużej niż zwykłe elfy. Oprócz łuku, specjalizują się we władaniu mieczem i w jeździectwie na zwierzętach (np. koń, wielbłąd). Są one bardzo szybkie i inteligentne, doskonale widzą w ciemnościach, oraz mają doskonały słuch. Świetnie sobie radzą w trudnych warunkach. Jako jedyna rasa są w zgodzie z mrocznymi elfami. Elfy te, są również niezwykle zwinne. Jedyną Alfheimą, która została jest Mei. Każdy Alfheim ma swoje imię, które oznacza coś w języku elfckim. Imię Mai, "Saber" oznacza "Odwaga". Wieczne Igrzyska w budowie Statystyki W wieku 11-12 lat= |-| W wieku 13-15 lat= |-| W wieku 16 lat= |-| W wieku 17-18 lat/Alfheim/Tenshi= |-| Z Kemuri lub Techniką Kosy Duszy (16-22 lat)= |-| W wieku 19-22 lat= Ciekawostki *Ma bardzo dobry słuch i świetny refleks; *potrafi mówić i po Polsku, i po Japońsku; *ma piękny głos i wiele osób tak uważa, ale sama Mei uważa że strasznie fałszuje; *jej imię w języku Igneel oznacza "ta, przed którą niebo składa pokłony"; *obchodzi urodziny tego samego dnia co autorka - 14 czerwca; *kiepsko gotuje; *do dialogów często wtrąca japońskie słówka; *uwielbia zwierzęta i czasem jest nazywana zaklinaczką zwierząt; *źle znosi pobyt w dusznych miejscach, gdyż ma skłonności do omdleń i zasłabnięć; *jest Gdańszczanką; *nikomu nie pozwala wsiąść na swojego konia Lucka, wyjątkiem jest Ami; *jest siostrą Adriana Shane'a. Cytaty w remoncie Galeria Wykorzystane postacie *Sakura Haruno z Naruto *Celia Hills z Inazuma Eleven *Maka Albarn z Soul Eater *Morgiana z Magi *Mizutani Shizuku z Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun *Konatsu Miyamoto z Tari Tari *Black Rock Shooter z Black Rock Shooter *Leafa/Kirigaya Suguha z Sword Art Online *Kanade Tachibana z Angel Beats *Mashiro Shiina z Sakurasou No Pet Na Kanojo *Ritsu Tainaka z K-On!! *Ookami Ryouko z Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi *Inori Yuzuriha z Guilty Crown Wykorzystam w przyszłości *Emi Yusa z Hataraku Maou-sama! *Wendy Marvell z Fairy Tail *Lucy Heartfilia z Fairy Tail Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ventus Kategoria:BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Seria BakuSchool Kategoria:Team 7 Kategoria:Ś.O.N Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Kobiety